


The Oppression

by loca101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Omegaverse, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loca101/pseuds/loca101
Summary: A decade after the war, the wizarding society had changed for the better. Muggles knowledge had been incorporated into the wizarding society to eliminate ignorance. Many laws were changed to create a more fair and just society but some still fell through. Omegas still were considered property, their families bond to an alpha family to produce the next generation. If lucky they would be treated kindly and have happy lives. However, when has luck ever favored Harry, it always gives out when he needs it the most.





	1. New world

After the war ended all went as you would expect it the funerals, trails, war reparations from Voldemort's followers. As one of the head officers, our share of the reparation was the lion's share. All the dark arts family heirlooms and objects were taken. Our properties and vaults all over the world were raided even the ones, I, as the heir was not aware of, was dug up from the hidden records. My mother and I were spared because of Potter’s testimony on our behalf. The perfect boy who lived even helped reduce the sentence for my father. Due to my father's choice, the Malfoy name is in tatters, people now dare speak ill in our presence. As an Alpha and a pureblood, my prospects in life were going to be glorious, all have come to ruin no proper family is willing to create a family bond with us. Not even the purebloods that had one or two generation dilution of muggle or magical creature was willing to associate with the name Malfoy. 

Fortunately, we still had our seat in the Ministry of Magic, where I had my mother representing our interests. I was too busy figuring out how to manage the huge amount of reparation we would have to pay to the government and families that were harmed by my father’s actions. While I was running about accumulating the funds I found out about the muggle businesses we had, which was a shocker. My father who was always so strict about pureblood traditions and against any and all muggle invention. Owned many establishments that were involved with the development of muggle technology such as television, microchips, computer, telephone, etc. I first spoke to my mother who was as aware of these businesses as I were. She was very upset that all the torture we went through in our own home was for nothing, for the values and principles were truly not believed by her husband. After the reveal of this truth my mother wrote one last goodbye letter to my father, she spoke of him in past tense from then on, as if he were dead. My father did not write to plead with mother only a last letter to apologize. I felt sad for my parents but I had no time to mourn the end of their relationship and the loss of my father for I choose to stand in solidarity with my mother. I had to figure out a way to make back what I was paying in reparation and bring the Malfoy name to its former glory.  

I flooed my closest friends from Hogwarts to learn if they were also owners of muggle establishments. It turned out most pureblood families were holders of muggle businesses as Pansy put it, “ it's just good business”. Money and power seemed to be the only values and principles the pureblood believed in, the rest were lies to make it seem more pious than it actually was. I decided I was not going to pay up and not profit from the chaos after the war. I invited my friends to brainstorm a way to get the pureblood names with all that is good and righteous. Months of brainstorming sessions did not bring about any gems that could be used. Until Harry Potter, the Golden Boy announced his Co-Minister of Magic position in the Daily Prophet as if that was a thing. The article stated that he would work with Kingsley Shacklebolt to create a more equal and just Magical society. When asked how he was to achieve this he said by educating the Magical world more about muggle and eliminating the ignorance that muggles were less than the wizarding community. 

A eureka moment occurred after reading the article, our muggle businesses will have double profit because we will provide the muggle technologies, books, toys, medicine, etc. that will lift the curse of ignorance. I was really grateful for the ministry seats that were in our families, the votes were in our favor for we held the majority of the seats. I spoke to my mother on how to get this movement going, that would include muggle knowledge and technology within the magical world. She and Lady Parkinson gave us the idea of getting each company to send in proposals on how their technologies can be incorporated into the wizarding society.  These proposals were sent by our magical second in commands so that our name would not be mentioned in these proposals. The proposals were accepted by the Ministry thanks to our advantageous positions in the public and private sectors of the wizarding society. 

Within half, a decade all had changed the old Diagon alley had transformed into a Large mall that housed all the traditional shop with an artisan look. The wizarding society decides to go green since they learned from television shows how the planet was being destroyed due to living in excess. Most architecture kept the traditional form but the interiors were brighter using magic to bring in sunlight, the furniture was also modernized to fit the new integrated society. The educational system had also changed, now it includes muggle knowledge such as chemistry, biology, math, literature, and many more. The muggle subjects were combined with the wizarding subjects as potion went with chemistry, physics with transformation, math with Arithmancy, and many more. The Goleys made back and more than the reparation took from them thanks to their publishing company. Thanks to muggle advancement in medicine we no longer had to drink the foul tasting potions anymore,  they came as patches that dissolve on one's heart and spread fast throughout to give the desired effect. Healing reached a whole new level once we saw the molecular aspects of the universe. Wizards and witches already in the profession were encouraged to learn the muggle counter part of their profession with positive incentive. Thus most chose to learn from the muggle view of the world, the changes came about much faster due to this. Wizarding society of Europe seemed more like modern Europe now with the exception of people holding phones that had the floo connection.

The stupid pureblood ideology had believed the muggles were beneath wizarding kind, were as they had been on equal footing for a while. They understood the world in a different and amazing way that has brought the wizarding world to a whole new level. During this revolution, the purebloods used the new form of media to get their apologies and acts of redemption to the public eye to show that we were accepting the muggle technologies and of them. After a decade I am still seen as a death eater, though the tattoo has been removed, all reparations paid, and active donation to charities. Nothing changed the fact that I was a death eater in the last war, no one cared whether I was a willing or unwilling participant. Over the years I tried to court many omegas for marriage, all end with rejection even the couple of betas. I finally asked my mother to stop and desist these attempts at getting back to the former glory of the Malfoy name via family bonding. I have become more cynical and tired of the world around me, only power and money matters nothing else. I had stopped socializing, the only time I would go somewhere was because it would help me procure more of what was necessary to move forward in my life. Thus, when I found myself bound to Potter was the most advantages move of all.


	2. The Gala

After the war my life seemed bleak even though I had my surrogate family and friends, I felt alone. Even when Ginny wanted to move on and start dating seriously it didn't feel right. However, I went along with her whims. Our relationship was being held together because of other's expectations. It had become a chore, to get my mind off that I heeded Hermione’s advice on getting my N.E.W.T.S. During the rigorous timetable of studying Hermione put me and Ron through, we did not have much free time. Which caused more trouble for me and my relationship with Ginny. However, all came to an end when Ginny found her mate. Dean Thomas happened to be her mate, rather than feeling jealous or upset I felt relief. I had an out, Ginny knew I was relieved to be over with this relationship. So we just said our goodbyes and reverted back to being friends it was easier this way for both of us.

Most had thought I would present as an alpha, Ginny herself wanted that so that we could have been mates. However, that never happened every time I was checked to see if any changes occurred, and every year I would have to see Ms. Pomfrey’s disappointed face. All's well that ends well, we won the war. People were piecing their lives together, I did my best to help the victims of the war, even the supporters of Voldemort that were not to be blamed because of their support which was given under coercion. While testifying during these trails, I realized the actions these people had taken were due to ignorance about muggles. I spoke to Minister Shacklebolt about my concerns and realized he was as out of it as the rest. After the conversation with the Minister, I realized I could not become an Auror I had to enter politics if I wanted results. 

After, the N.E.W.T.S. I spoke to Shacklebolt about my idea of becoming a Co-Minister. At first, he laughed and said “ My boy there is no such thing but you can have the job. I think you would do great despite your age.”  Obviously, I was prepared for this kind of response, Hermione made sure “ No I need your experience, knowledge, and connections to achieve my goals.” I said. This idea was not an easy one to get off the floor but finally, the whole Phoenix order was in agreement. Not only did I appoint myself as a Co-Minister, but I also made sure each department had a Muggle-born or Magical creature as Co-Chair depending on the department. I knew this would help represent the minorities or misrepresented in the Wizarding community. Providentially, all fell into place even to the point after my Ministry position announcement muggle companies associated with the Wizarding community started coming out of the woodworks and suggesting ways Muggle technologies and knowledge could be incorporated.

When these proposals came in I was sure most of the Purebloods present in the Ministry would definitely protest as they did generally with all my ideas. However, something had changed they started to go full force in support of all things Muggle, they even had some suggestion of their own. One afternoon Lady Malfoy came over with one of the suggestions, which was not surprising we had gotten much closer after the trails. She and I would often go out for lunch or dinner discussing ministry responsibilities, she had taken up her husband's seat as one of the noble families, She was motherly and kind but not like Molly, she has an aristocratic air about her that initially makes you think she is cold, however when you get to know her she is this funny and intelligent person that you want as a friend for life.  Following our relationship, I was always confused as to why was Malfoy so different? The question was always on my tongue when we meet up. During our lunch, she gave her proposal on giving professionals monetary incentive to learn the Muggle counterpart of the profession such as Healers can shadow doctors or/ and providing scholarships for students to attend Muggle education facilities while they learn a magical profession side by side (using time turners of course). 

The Idea went over like gangbuster most professionals were willing to do this, many were actually hoping for this. Also, many students who could not afford further education were actually more than happy to sign up for the chance to further their education. The inclusion of educated personnel on Muggle products and lifestyle, with the new addition of Muggle technology to the Wizarding community, showed how Muggles have come far without magic. Soon, thanks to Television mostly the Wizarding Europe learned more about the Muggle world and prejudice against Muggles decreased exponentially. This medium was used to get the idea of equality for all across the Wizarding community. Within a decade so much has changed we went through a staggering amount of prejudice laws, slavery laws, discrimination laws, and many more. Yet we have more to go through, we had to set up a whole new committee of lawyers from different parts of the Wizarding community just to go through law books to find any unjust laws that can be used to harm or abuse any individual in our community. 

Thanks to the peace and enlightenment our community started to enjoy after the war, each year the Ministry threw a Gala to give recognition to the people that were doing good things for the community. I always felt uncomfortable at this kind of gatherings because I feel I do not belong here. To many people and of course Draco Malfoy and his posse making comments that just annoy or poke a hole in everything, I stand for. His childish behavior made me remember all the horrid memories from Hogwarts. I do my best to avoid him he seems to have a dual personality, when we are in front of his mother he is polite says very little and acts like a decent person. However, when he is alone or with his friends he behaves like a school ground bully. Furthermore, whenever I am around him I feel flustered, it all started on the day of the  N.E.W.T.S. I saw him enter from the second door in the exam hall and my breath would not leave, I felt happy and angry at the same time because he had his arm around Zabin. Once my breathing went back to normal I started to grind my teeth, only realized something was wrong when Ron was shaking and asking me to come down. I looked back at Malfoy to see a weird look on his face I had never seen before, it was similar to a lear. Nevertheless, all contemplation of what was happening between us stopped when the bell rang to notify us to take our seats. Now after a decade here we are again at the Gala only to avoid each other and pretend the other does not exist. 

The Gala was winding down I was feeling happy today, seeing all we have accomplished. My family, friends and their children all happy dancing and laughing, it felt great. As I was watching, I heard a very rude comment coming from behind me “ death eater should not be allowed here no matter how much money they give, their sins do not just disappear” “What do you expect Malfoy money will never end, the Ministry was not harsh enough” I got up and turn around to glare at the culprits, as soon as we made eye contact they silenced themselves and quickly walked away. As I was about to sit down I saw Malfoy walking towards the furthest balcony, I looked around to see Lady Malfoy still chatting with her friend. Thus, I knew she would not leave anytime soon, something in me wanted to make sure Malfoy was okay. I know he is going to behave like a jerk but still, before I could stop myself I was near the balcony I had seen him enter. Not many people were around this area and those who were was moving away. The wall of pheromone hit me so hard, it was an Alpha’s smell, my alpha, mine. Before I could think or say anything I was out on the balcony looking for my alpha, forgetting why I was there in the first place. I found him standing in the corner of the balcony, he smelled amazing but hurt I had to comfort and protect him. “ Alpha I am here all will be okay I promise” “Potter what da…” before he could say anything else I hugged him and instinct lead me to release soothing pheromones. I looked up to see a stunning face, it made me want to kiss him, the kiss lit an insatiable fire. After that, all I can remember is a distant scream and feel pain shooting from my neck. 


	3. My home

As I have mentioned I loathe social gathering, the only reason I would ever attend these award ceremonies. Is because my mother berates me until I agree. It is usually the ministry ones she forces me to attend. The reason, according to her the best partners are found at these gathering. Little did she know that I already found myself a discreet bed partner. After so many rejections,  I decided that it was better to have a BUDDY rather than a partner. Most of the wizarding community saw me as the villain, while my mother was the champion, the one that helped turn the war in favor of the light side. I would have become a recluse by now had it not been for mother and my friends. Specially Zabin and yes he is my sex friend, we had just smoothly transitioned from friends to more. We are both alphas, known each other since we were children, being bisexual myself it did not take much for me to take advantage of the relief and comradery I felt with him. Zabin has his omegas and now he has three beautiful children but, he cannot be in a monogamous relationship as he puts it. Thus our arrangement is perfect, while I look for my life partner of course. 

So here I am, at another of the festivity to please my mother and overhear the mockeries about how all death eaters should be dead. Also, watch as Potter receive praise for all his great achievements, oh look at him so happy sitting there and feeling all proud. Why does the ‘notice me not charm’ ever work on me, most people are not chatting his ear off only because of that stupid charm. Mothers gift, which I was forced to make, the hell of finding all the right components still stings. Her reason for forcing me “ It will help you become close friends”, sure this would help alleviate years of animosity. Ahh right on queue  “ death eater should not be allowed here no matter how much money they give, their sins do not just disappear” “What do you expect Malfoy money will never end, the Ministry was not harsh enough”. Sure my mistake I forgot to hide in the shadows. Where is mother? Of course, chatting away with her friends. Well, I guess I am stuck here for another hour or two, where to hide? 

Damn, I should be used to this by now. Stupid pheromones never want to stay in check when I am too emotional. Fuck it, who cares I will just hide out on the balcony, at least out in the open, the aura won't affect anyone. Great, the aura is making all stay away, hope all just stay away until mother is ready to leave, thank you pheromone for this little reprieve. The weather is so nice today just right not too cold yet. The balcony had a perfect view of the garden all is just perfect.  What is that aroma? Makes me feel like I am home, happy, in peace “Alpha I am here, all will be okay I promise” “Potter what da…” Why the fuck is Potter hugging me? Ohh no he is an omega, my omega, he is my soulmate and pair. No, no, no, anybody but him Merlin someone, anyone, stop this separate us. Stop, this is wrong, he is not the right one, he cannot be mine, it has to be a mistake. He smells so good, just the right amount of flowers, it reminds me of the early summer days in the Manor. His eyes are so green like the forest after a fresh rain, cheeks are red like a ripe apple, lips, yes he is mine now and forever. He is kissing me, my omega is kissing me. 

The kiss is just a soft peck, I am losing my mind with the need to make him mine. The soft pecks he is placing on me are not enough, I must have more. I do not wait for his allowance to let me in and taste, I force my way into his mouth with my tongue and taste. The taste reaffirms he is mine, his aura has changed it is beckoning me to take him and make him mine. I cannot wait any more, I will not wait any more, he is mine. “Turn omega, present”, I hear myself say this but, I myself do not understand the meaning but, I know this will make him mine. My omega kisses me once more and then he turns around, leans close to my chest and touches his chin to his chest. So, that his neck is bared to be marked, I do not wait. I sink my teeth into the clean unmarked skin in front of me. As I sink my teeth into my omega’s skin, I hear a scream. Initially, I fear it is my omega he must be hurt, consequently I smell the air to confirm. Only, to find his pheromones are answering mine with as much pleasure as mine maybe more. I look up to see my mother’s and Potter’s surrogate families horror-stricken face. There are saying something but nothing is getting through and then nothing. 

Next, when I wake I am in a white room, lying down and there is someone next to me. Still to groggy to actually wake up fully so, I close my eye again. Therefore, I lay waiting for my senses to come back to me. I assume it is Zabin next to me though, why we are in a white room boggles my mind. He moves closer to me and what I can only describe as snuggles up to me and wraps himself around me. Now that is odd,  Zabin would never do that ever, he believes in love’em and leave’em policy. Thus, I open my eyes again to look at the person next to me. “POTTER, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” I unravel my self from Potter's limbs and jump out of bed, I feel as though I have been electrocuted.“what the fuck is going on? Why are we here? Where is here? What is going?” I look around frantically to find the door that would let me out of this hell or a really bad joke, Crabbe is going to die this time he has gone too far. 

Potter’s just looking at me as though he has seen a ghost, “ Why are we naked” I can barely make out what he says. Which makes me exam myself to find out that I am in front of scare head in my birthday suit. I pull the pillow over my private part for modesty and bellow at the top of my lungs “ WHOEVER IS PLAYING THIS JOKE, YOU ARE DEAD AND WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WAND” “alpha” the word made my world crash around me and the voice attached to the word made it into an apocalyptic scene. “What did you just say” “Alpha, please calm down all will be ok.” The aura that Potter released did not help, I felt frustrated because this means if my memories that are flooding in were not playing tricks on me, the Golden boy is my mate. Last night Potter was the one I bit thinking I finally found the person that will not reject me. Merlin, why do you like kicking me, when things start to look up? I regret thinking I would be happy with a mate, a family bond, and soon children that would inherit a better legacy than what I was left with. I feel like a fool thinking my fated pair would be someone that brings me happiness.   

As the gravity of my situation keeps piling on me, I hear a door open. Through the door, a healer, a nurse, and my mother enter. The joke is at its climax and I am very sure I am the butt of it. The nurse hands me and Potter hospital robes to cover ourselves. While we wear our robes the room is transformed into a living room with armchairs for five and a coffee table full of light snacks. First, mother speaks “Boys eat something you have been asleep for two days.” We both sit down after we have covered ourselves, and sit at the chairs they left us to sit in. Potter started to drink the tea mother poured and have the dry cracker that was on the table. I was too shocked to eat, I was annoyed by how calm and collected Potter was behaving. The storm of question that was running through my mind was intact in there, because of the proper pureblood upbringing that was forced upon me since childhood. 

Next, the healer starts to speak, explaining our situation “ Hi, I am healer Jareco, this kind of situations are quite rare nowadays. Especially with the advancements, we have made. It is very rare for a late bloomer like yourself Mr. Potter to exist.”  his voice was calm and soothing but it was not enough to make me feel calm. “We have already practiced all the contraceptive protocols that are in place for omegas and alphas so, an unwanted pregnancy can be avoided.” hearing this triggered some kind of hysteria in the new omega brain of Potter’s cause, he starts to cry and apologizing “Alpha, alpha, alpha, I am so sorry the baby is gone, I will bear more I promise, you believe me right”  while crying his heart out he climbed on top of me like that was the most natural thing to do. I immediately put my hands in the air to avoid touching unnecessarily, I looked to my mother for help. Much good that did, she motioned me to hug and mouthed to comfort him. However, before I could do something he took my right hand and placed it on his stomach and said “ I promise more babies, stay alpha stay, I am fertile, I promise” 

I felt bad seeing him so frantic over losing children that did not even exist, I put my arms around him and just held him also, released a calming aura for him so that he can feel safe. Soon he calmed and started to quiet down and relax in my arms. After the golden boy calmed the healer started to speak again “ Well Lord Malfoy, as you can see the effects of from Mr. Potter's first heat has yet to subside. Which I assure you is very common even with the proper bonding ceremony and with omegas who have been aware of their secondary sex since a young age. So we have already prepared a medication that will eliminate his heat.” “How,” Potter asked. “Well same as how we have come up with rut and heat eliminating medication for omegas and alphas you know. Every omega and alpha actually has their own blend of medication that helps eliminate there rut or heat. The base of the medication is the same for all, the difference is your blood. When your blood is mixed with the potion it detects the DNA specification it needs to adapt to accordingly, thus eliminating the pheromone maelstrom that induces ruts and heat. In consequence, preventing pregnancies, misjudgments in choosing partner, rape and much more unfortunate events that are related to this phenomenon. However, fate pairing is different because the occurrence causes a very different type of pheromone response from the individuals involved in this event.”

While the healer was talking Potter had fallen asleep, I took the opportunity to ask the doctor some of the questions that were running through my brain “ Stop, is there a way to undo this, modern medicine must have a way to untangle ill-fated pairs, right?” I made sure not to look at my mother because I knew for her, my bonding with the savior is the best I can ever do. However, that is not what I want, I am very sure when the heat has subsided and all is clear to Potter he will not want me, just like all the other proposed bonds. Healer Jareco looked disappointed by the question because most of the wizarding world is aware of my potion prowess. My potions company has changed the way our world consumes and perceive potions themselves. Still, you cannot expect me to know all, there has to be someone smart enough to break this puzzle and be my salvation at this hour of need. “ No, unfortunately, there is not any such solution,” he said “Well as the alpha of this pair I must ask you to permit to give him the medicine, without the medicine, he will be in heat for more than a week, even a month. This could really harm him mentally that is.” Stupid archaic Alpha laws “ Yes, of course, please give him the medication.” the nurse presented me with the potion patch and  I placed it on Potter. 

Which, made him snuggle into my neck and kiss me near my scent gland. His Kisses are becoming my Kryptonite, they disarm me, his scent is making me feel at home and at peace with all my turmoil. Everything seems far away from me in an instant, I feel sleepy again, I pick up my omega and wake to the bed to remain safe and in comfort of his aura, the rest has been long forgotten. My omega is safe and healthy, he will make everything alright, my beauty that's all mine, my home.         


End file.
